Guild Officer Rank
Guild Rank Tiers: * Tier Four - Officers & Leaders * Tier Three - Advisors & Guardians * Tier Two - Members & Knights * Tier One - Newcomers & Associates Guild Officers are the cornerstone of the guild. They provide leadership to the guild in times when the Guild Leaders are unavailable. Here are some of the benefits and responsibilities of those who play the "Guild Officer" role: Benefits All previous rank privileges + # Access to each Guild Bank withdraw 5 items and up to 1 plat per bank per 24 hours ^^ # Additional 100% Discount on Guild Broker Sales Items * # Opportunity to lead the guild during periods of Guild Leader's absence # Opportunity to vote on all guild issues # Guild Trustee # Manages the Guild Cash Program # A Promotion Reward consisting of any other promotion reward item or 5 plat ( ( * ) Restrictions may apply - see article for details ( ^^ ) Restrictions may apply - see article for details Responsibilities Prior to and During your time as an Officer you are required to: #Complete an Officer Board Interview. #Act as Guild Leader during Leader's absence. #Have Zero Policy Violations during the past 90 days. #Be willing to put others needs ahead of your own. #Display a courteous, helpful, positive attitude at all times. #Promote Guild Growth. #Log in to game at least once every three days unless otherwise arranged. #During Log-ins use Guild Voice Chat in addition to Guild Text Chat. #Play 15 consecutive real-time minutes or more. #Provide Guild Tours to new members. #Answer any guild member's question correctly or provide member with where to go to get the right answer. #Issue the Guild Invite accurately and fairly. #Lead at least one group event per week. #Participate in at least one contest event as a host or contestant per quarter. #Be supportive of adopted policies, programs and events. #Actively participate on the Guild Website and Forums as a User, Moderator and Administrator. #Be familiar with, comply with and enforce all Guild Policies, Guidelines and Programs. #Be able to explain to others all Guild Policies, Guidelines and Programs. #Receive an invitation for promotion to this rank/position. #Be approved for promotion by one or more Guild Leader. #Have completed the requirements of all previous ranks. Rank Requirements To qualify for this rank you must: # Hold the Member Rank or higher in Good Standing. # Have reached Adventure and Tradeskill Level 92. # Have a log-in frequency history showing log-ins every 3 days or more often. # Be willing to log in and use Guild Voice chat in addition to Guild Text chat. # Possess an outgoing personality and willingness to help others. # Be willing to put others needs ahead of your own. # Have completed the requirements of all previous ranks. # Had zero policy violations during the past 90 days. # Have volunteered for promotion to this rank/position. # Successfully complete an Officer Board Interview. # Receive an invitation for promotion to this rank/position. # Be approved for promotion by one or more Guild Leader.